


Hennessey and High Heels

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-11
Updated: 2007-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you."





	Hennessey and High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“You ready?”

“I was born ready.”

“That’s for sure.”

“C’mon Nora, I'm dripping with anticipation.”

Nora reached down to stroke his erection. She loved that nothing had transpired but Toby was hard as a rock. That she could do that to him still gave her shivers.

“You're not dripping speechwriter…not yet.” She squeezed gently.

“Nora…” he said through clenched teeth.

She laughed and Toby felt the excited bubbles in his stomach. She pulled the silk blindfold from his eyes and the Communications Director smiled. His wife was dressed in his CCNY tee shirt, the ratty one she liked to wear to bed sometimes. It was obvious that sleep was the last thing on her mind. She also wore spiked heeled, knee high boots. Her thick brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a CCNY baseball cap finished the ensemble.

“Holy shit.” He mumbled.

“Would you like a drink before the show, sir?” 

“That sounds nice.”

Nora smiled, handing him a glass of cognac. Toby swirled it around in the class and sipped it. She turned to walk back to the middle of the room. It was then that Toby noticed she wore no panties. His head began to swim with all sort of delicious thoughts. He did not even need the liquor…he already felt intoxicated. He watched as she crawled across their king-sized bed. She took hold of his pillow and began to gyrate against it. She slid it between her thighs.

“Oh my God. I can't wait to put my face on that thing tonight.” He said.

“Oh no Tobias, there are much more fun uses for your face.” He leaned forward in the chair.

“The show hasn’t started yet. I got much more in store.”

“We are going to have to do something about that.”

She stopped her dance, much to her husband’s dismay. Nora turned on the stereo and started to dance as Nancy Sinatra came out of the speakers.

 

You keep saying you’ve got something for me  
Something you call love, but confess  
You’ve been messin where you shouldn’t have been a messin  
And now someone else is getting all your best  
These boots are made for walking, and that’s just what they’ll do  
One of these days those boots are gonna walk all over you

 

She threw the hat off her head and Toby caught it. He watched, his mouth slightly open as she definitely dropped it like it was hot. Shaking her ass until he thought he would faint. Nora caressed her breasts on top of the tee shirt, pulling it up, up, and up until her navel was exposed.

“Oh my God.” He wanted to get up from the chair and tackle her to the floor.

“You like what you see speechwriter?” she asked as her dance continued. “Or does the kitty have your tongue?”

She had shaved completely…Nora’s special area was as bald as the top of Toby’s head. She jerked her hips to the left and right, kicked her boot up and it landed in the middle of her husband’s chest. Toby gasped as he was pushed back into the chair.

“One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.”

“Hell yeah.”

Strutting back across the room, Nora pulled the tee shirt over her head. She swung it over her head laughing. Toby growled as he got up from the chair. He gripped her around the waist, throwing them both on the bed. Nora let out a scream and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“God you turn me on.” He kissed her. “I cannot believe you shaved it all.”

“I'm sure I’ll be saying the same thing in the morning.”

Toby wanted to touch it. He wanted to stroke it, kiss it, and run his tongue across the smooth skin. Nora moaned, shuddering as he moved her legs apart and inhaled the scent of her wanting.

“See, mmm…I told you there are better things to do with your face.”

“And you are always, always right.”

Nora fell back into the mattress as Toby took her to heaven, hell, Kansas City, and everywhere in between. He never seemed to grow tired of pleasuring her. Squeezing and stroking her breasts while his tongue made her sizzle and then melt from the inside out.

“Oh God! Toby, Toby, good God!”

She gripped his shoulder, releasing all the tension with a scream. Toby slid up to kiss her, running his tongue along hers in a passionate open-mouthed kiss.

“You taste so fucking sexy.” He whispered.

“I know.”

Laughing, Nora rolled them over and straddled him. She slid his sweats down, pulled the ponytail from her hair, and teased herself with his erection.

“Uhh, it feels so good.” She moaned, biting her lip.

“Jesus!” Toby thrust his hips up, tried to push into her but Nora was running the show.

She teased for a while, tears nearly coming to his eyes as the desire for her boiled to the surface. Nora sat on him hard and Toby cried out, having no choice but to release. Yes, it was over before it started.

“Shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

“Aw, I'm sorry honey.”

Toby pulled her close for a kiss.

“That sucked.” He whispered.

“It will be better next time, I promise. I’ll suck you off and you will cum like the stallion you are.”

“Promise?”

“I will take care of my speechwriter. Don’t I always?”

“Do it now.”

“You demanding son of a bitch.”

“You love it.”

“Mmm hmm.”

Her tongue tormented him for a little while then swallowed him. Toby gritted his teeth, gripping her hair.

“Nora, Nora, ooh sugar, Oh my God! You are so good…so good! Oh God, don’t you stop!”

She smiled around his erection; her hand following her mouth in a double team that nearly drove Toby out of his mind.

“Yes! Yes! Goddammit!”

The sigh of relief Toby let out when he climaxed was like he just ran a marathon. Nora rested her cheek on his thigh, humming to herself and kissing his skin as he stroked her hair.

“I read somewhere,” she said. “That married couples are 65% more dissatisfied with sex than when they were single. Even when they married the people they were sleeping with then.”

“Pity those poor people.”

“How hard is it to keep the customer satisfied? Weren’t they doing it beforehand?”

“I can certainly say that you do an excellent job sugar. You succeed at everything; you excel.”

“Really?”

She looked up at him wearing the sweetest smile.

“You know how sexy you are. You know how amazing you are all around. C’mere.”

Nora cuddled in his arms stroking his stomach. Toby loved the feel of her leather boots on his bare skin.

“I love you so much Nora.”

“As well you should…I heard that I'm amazing.”

“Utterly so.” Toby replied, laughing. “And so humble too.”

***


End file.
